1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to fiber optic illuminators and, more particularly, to fiber optic illuminators for use in surgery and designed to be economically disposable.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Illuminators are frequently utilized during surgery to provide adequate light for the surgeon, such illuminators being frequently used for ophthalmic surgery to direct light to various parts of the eye. In the past, light for ophthalmic operations has been available only from light sources in large pieces of equipment via expensive and complex light transmission systems having the disadvantages of being difficult to manipulate and requiring sterilization after use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,375 to Martinez is exemplary of attempts to simplify surgical illumination systems utilizing fiber optics; however, there remains a need for an economically disposable fiber optic illuminator for use with powerful light sources while shielding heat generated by the light sources and still minimizing light loss during transmission.